New Day
by kyung064
Summary: Jinwoo yang kecil dan sibuk mencari namanya diantara ratusan nama lain di papan mading, harus terjepit dan terdesak oleh adik kelas berbadan bidang. Tapi dasar Jinwoo tidak peka.. [Mino x Jinwoo Winner]


**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: New Day**  
**Cast: Mino-Jinwoo  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, Exo, Ygartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch, Schoollife, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **InKimnesian  
**Desclaimer: **I Kim not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **1068  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Masa-masa duduk di bangku akhir tingkat sekolah menengah atas itu memang tak terlupakan, ada-ada saja tingkah anak-anak yang akan menjadi calon mahasiswa baru itu. Ada yang memilih santai dan masa bodoh _yang penting lulus_, ada yang belajar mati-matian, bahkan ada yang sudah dalam tahap depresi memikirkan akan melanjutkan kemana kuliah nanti dengan modal nilai yang _segini-gini _saja.

Nampaknya hal itu juga yang terjadi pada gadis kecil –karena tidak mau dibilang pendek- yang duduk di kelas 3 IPA 4. Ia sedang galau, bagai bak dipinang oleh _namja_ dari kerajaan sebelah. Tidak tentu saja tidak, ia hanya pusing menetapkan jurusan yang akan ia pilih kalau sudah tidak berseragam sekolah lagi.

Kalau ditanya cita-cita, minat, atau bakat, pasti jawabannya tidak tahu. Impiannya berganti-ganti dari kecil, mulai dari dokter, artis hingga presiden. Jadi dokter, takut gila karena takut hewan dan darah, jadi artis tidak boleh orang tua, jadi presiden jelas tidak mungkin, ia kan pelupa. Provinsi di Korea Selatan saja ia tidak hafal, bagaimana mau jadi presiden?

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan alot dengan orangtuanya, pilihannya jatuh ke tiga prodi, Sistem Informasi, Teknik, dan yang terakhir manajemen. Jinwoo menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan, membuat teman di depannya menatap bingung. "Kenapa lagi?" Jinwoo menutup telinga mendengar suara cempreng Lee Seunghoon, si ahli _dance_ yang sok-sokan tidak ingin dielu-elukan, padahal _dia mau_.

"_Shikkeureo._"

"Kuliah ya tinggal kuliah, makanya dari jauh persiapkan. Seperti aku," jujur Jinwoo ingin menutup mulut Seunghoon, seperti dia siap saja. Seunghoon dengan yakin memilih prodi Kedokteran Hewan, karena tidak rela Lee Hee kesayangannya sakit, benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis. Padahal dia sudah berulang kali dikontak oleh agensi ternama karena kemampuan _dance_nya.

"Kudengar hasil _try out_nya sudah keluar, sekaligus penilaian kau bisa masuk di fakultas apa." Jinwoo langsung menegakkan badannya, "BENARKAH?!" tak sadar aksen Imjadonya keluar. Seunghoon mengangguk, Jinwoo langsung memukul bahu kurus lelaki tersebut.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau juga menarikku?!" protes Seunghoon ketika ditarik menuju papan mading oleh Jinwoo, "Kau kecil-kecil kuat juga menarikku." Seunghoon masih sempat protes meski badannya seperti digeret Jinwoo, alasan Jinwoo menarik Seunghoon adalah agar Seunghoon sadar ia tidak seharusnya jadi dokter hewan, Seunghoon alergi kambing, ayam, dan kuda hidup. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat menjalani masa studinya nanti?

"Lee Seunghoon, 'Cukup, Cukup, Lebih, Kurang, Cukup, Cukup, Kurang' lumayan juga, 'Prodi disarankan: Kedokteran Hewan, Seni, Ekonomi'" Jinwoo diam begitu selesai membacakan hasil milik Seunghoon. "Sudah kubilang kan!" Seunghoon jejingkrakan begitu mengetahui kalau ia diperkirakan mencukupi untuk masuk prodi impiannya.

Perlahan Seunghoon memilih menyingkir dari gerombolan anak kelas tiga yang memadati area mading, menyisakan Jinwoo yang sudah kecil terjepit-jepit pula diantara anak lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jinwoo mengabaikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang entah mengapa berseru-seru kesal, ia fokus mencari namanya dalam daftar nama berisi tiga ratus anak.

"Kim Jinwoo, Kim Jinwoo.." rapalnya seperti mantra. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan namanya ada di deretan seratus delapan puluh sekian. Tiba-tiba Jinwoo merasa ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. "Aish, sabar dong." Kesalnya, paling itu _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang mau menang sendiri dan tak mau mengantri, Jinwoo yakin yang ada di belakangnya ini pasti _yeoja _karena dada yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya itu sedikit _ehm_ _berisi_.

"Ya Mino! Kita bisa ikut lomba _band _yang itu! Assa~ masih ada satu bulan untuk bersiap." Jinwoo menautkan alis, merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. "Gantian dong, anak kelas dua nanti-nanti saja! Anak kelas tiga butuh papan mading!" Sorak anak kelas tiga.

"Aduh _sunbaedeul,_ kita juga butuh papan mading, ini milik bersama bukan anak kelas tiga saja." Protes Jongin, salah satu anak kelas dua yang cukup bengal. "HUUU!" bersamaan dengan sorakan itu, Jinwoo makin terjepit ke papan mading, bahkan pipinya menyentuh papan mading karena terdesak dari belakang.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut!" Chanyeol sang ketua kelas menengahi, "Ah disini rupanya jadwalnya." Sebuah tangan besar terjulur melewati bahu kanan Jinwoo, dengan potongan seragam berlengan pendek dan otot yang terlihat, Jinwoo baru sadar itu tangan laki-laki. Sontak Jinwoo menoleh, dan berhadapan dengan dada bidang adik kelas yang dikenalnya.

Song Mino.

Dan sekawanannya.

"Eh _sunbae,_" sahut Mino pura-pura polos, adik kelas yang hitam ini memang hobinya tebar pesona, Jinwoo yakin pasti Mino sengaja nempel-nempel tidak jelas padanya. Tapi Jinwoo tetap deg-degan sih...

"Jadi seperti drama." Celetuk Seungyoon yang tadi mengawali koar-koar soal lomba _band._ Otomatis Jinwoo kabur dari kukungan lengan Mino, dan memilih menyingkir padahal belum selesai membaca hasil miliknya. Tapi Mino menahan _blazer _Jinwoo, "_Sunbae _sudah selesai lihat hasilnya belum? Kalau belum lihat dulu."

Dan setelah itu kedua tangan Mino seolah memenjarakannya, sangat dekat sampai-sampai nafas Mino terasa di kepala Jinwoo. Jinwoo langsung mempercepat membaca hasilnya, Satu lebih, empat cukup dan satu kurang. Ia juga kemungkinan bisa diterima di Sistem Informasi.

"A-Aku sudah selesai." Cicit Jinwoo, Mino pun langsung melepaskan kukungannya dan membiarkan Jinwoo menyingkir dari kerumunan. Jinwoo menangkap Seunghoon dan Jinhwan cekikikan menertawainya. "Wajahmu merah sekali _sunbae,_" goda Jinhwan.

"Berapa lama ia ada dibelakangku?"

"Dari pertama kau membaca mading," jawab Seunghoon santai. "T-Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berdiri begitu dekat? Bahkan tangannya ada di atas bahuku!" Jinwoo panik, Jinhwan hanya tertawa kecil. "Dia sudah tahu kalau itu kau dari awal, makanya berani seperti itu. Lucunya,"

"Pekalah Kim Jinwoo, aku sudah lelah dititipi salam setiap hari." Jinwoo mati kata mendengar celotehan Seunghoon, "Peka apanya, dia adik kelas." Gerutu gadis itu, lalu bergegas masuk kelas.

Tanpa sadar Mino, Seungyoon, Jongin bertukar pandang dengan Seunghoon dan Jinhwan. Seunghoon hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Mino tersenyum kecil. "Masih ada dua bulan untuk menaklukannya, _fighting_!"

**E N D**

**Haha, cerita ringan. Aku juga bikin versi Kaisoo, cek ya.  
Maafin aku ya-_- aku benar-benar nggak konsisten banget, udah saatnya say goodbye to fanfics world kayanya.  
well, kejadian di atas ngegambarin perasaanku banget sebagai anak tingkat akhir di pasukan putih abu-abu. Galauwww minta doanya ya^^**

**Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadianku, itu.. kemarin aku di mading, tiba-tiba berasa nyandar ke orang(?) gataunya orang itu ngulurin tangan, aku langsung ngenalin kalo itu tangannya ****_my crush _****XD tapi bedanya disini, aku deket banget (sampe ****_friendzone_**** -_-) dan waktu noleh (karena aku pendek jadi dia nunduk liat aku wkwk) karena deg-degan aku keceplosan "Jangan kaya film" bego kan -_-v **

**Apa ada yang pernah kaya gini? Kkkk, last, review?^^**


End file.
